


Sibling Bonding

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Absorption, Come Swallowing, Eye Sex, Futanari, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, don't worry it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: It's important to relax and take it easy sometimes. Especially when you've been through a lot, like Hornet and Ghost have been. The two siblings meet at a hot spring and decide to indulge in each other's company
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sibling Bonding

Hornet didn't get tired easily. She was the Daughter of Hallownest, born of the Beast and the Wyrm, Princess of Deepnest. She was practically a demigod. And right now, she was a very exhausted demigod. She had ran across the whole of Hallownest, even beyond the borders of the kingdom itself. Hunting, killing husks, protecting the few bugs that haven't been infected and following Ghost around. It was the latter that really tired her out. The little vessel was fast for their size, and quite agile as well. Hornet was genuinely impressed by some of the acrobatics she saw Ghost pull, though she'd never tell them that.

Her train of thoughts was stopped as she saw what she was searching for. In the whole of Deepnest there was only one hot spring. A sight for sore eyes, or sore joints in Hornet's case. She walked to the edge of it, her legs nearly buckling under her own weight. She stuck her needle into the ground next to her, then pulled her cloak down. The red garment dropped around her feet, exposing Hornet fully to the cool air of Deepnest. Her body was slim, covered in dull, black chitin. 

She dipped a foot in the hot water of the spring. The effect was almost instant, the aching in her ankles becoming a pleasant sensation of warmth. She took another step forward into the hot spring, then another, then lowered herself down until she was sitting on the floor of the spring, only her neck and head over the water. She let the water do its thing, the soul infused liquid healing her injuries and reinvigorating her. It was the type of comfort that Hornet had nearly forgotten about. For the first time in what must've been months, she was calm and cozy. 

Her thoughts began to wander. At first, it was what she usually thought about, what to hunt next, what supplies she needed, what areas should she go to and so on. But as she fell deeper into the almost unfamiliar feeling of relaxation, she began to think about different things. Most of all, her thoughts always seemed to gravitate towards Ghost. Their half-sibling, born of God and Void. They were surprisingly cute considering their less than wholesome creation. They were so small, they had to look up at almost everything. But they were strong and masterful with a nail. 

Hornet was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of steps coming towards her. After spending so much time trying to survive in Hallownest, Hornet has learned to distinguish the many creatures by the sound of their steps alone. This one she didn't quite recognize, but that in it of itself gave her a clue of what, or rather who it was. She looked over her shoulder just as the little ghost stopped at the edge of the hot spring. Dirt caked the tips of their horns and a couple of nasty looking scratches crisscrossed across the front of their shell. Not unexpected given that they're in Deepnest.

"Hello little ghost. You seem quite injured. I suppose that's why you're here in the first place. Mend your wounds here with me." She said. Ghost nodded and hopped into the hot spring, splashing Hornet a bit. Their body soaked up the soul present in the water, healing up in only a matter of seconds. 'A benefit of their void nature.' Thought Hornet.

Ghost tried to clean their horns, but their arms were simply too short to reach up to them. Hornet couldn't help but giggle as she saw her half-sibling jump, as of it would help them reach their horns. "Little ghost, I can clean your horns if you want me to." 

Ghost turned to look at her. They cocked their head to the side, Ghost's way of showing that they were thinking about something. They nodded and walked over to where Hornet was sitting, bowing a bit to give her easier access to their horns. She scooped up some water and scrubbed each of them until they were nearly shiny, looking almost like a crown atop Ghost's head. "Looking good. Someone like you shouldn't be running around with filth on their body." She said, then patted Ghost on the top of their head.

The vessel couldn't smile, but Hornet felt like they wanted to in that moment. Instead, they simply wrapped their stubby little arms around Hornet and pulled her into a hug. Hornet picked them up and put them on her lap. She put a hand on the back of their head and one on their waist. "This is nice. Just the two of us, enjoying each other's presence. I've almost forgotten how true calm feels like."

Ghost looked up at her, their big empty eyes staring into hers. Void matter swirled behind their shell, a strange but interesting sight. They began to grind their hips against her abdomen. It was Hornet's turn to cock her head to the side. "What is it little ghost?"

Ghost answered her question with a shudder. Hornet's eyes went wide as she saw a short void tentacle emerge from between Ghost's legs. It was pitch black like the rest of their body, thick at the bottom and tapering off to a rounded tip. "Oh my. I didn't even know your kind had anything like this." Hornet rubbed the tip of Ghost's void cock with her finger. The little vessel shuddered and threw their head back.

Hornet ran her finger along the top of Ghost's member. It was cold, soft and just as adorable as the rest of the little vessel. A small droplet of liquid leaked out of the tip. It sparkled like the water of the hot spring. Hornet scooped it up and rubbed it between her fingers. "Oh, poor thing. You must have been really backed up. Did you get any sort of release since you came to the kingdom?" 

Ghost shook their head. "There aren't many places where you could safely relieve yourself. I know that personally." Hornet put a hand between her legs and rubbed a small slit in there. She let out a moan as Ghost felt something hit their back. They turned around and almost reeled as they saw a huge cock standing up from between their half-sister's legs.

Ghost reached out and ran the tip of their arm along the length, causing Hornet to let out a gasp of pleasure. They began to slowly jerk Hornet off using both of their arm, enjoying her cries of pleasure. They hopped off her lap and stood between her legs, the tip of Hornet's cock at eye-level for them. Ghost rubbed their own cock against their sister's, their void member leaking.

"Oh gods, please keep going!" Ghost didn't need to be told that twice. They wrapped their arms around Hornet's cock and moved their entire body up and down. Hornet let out a loud moan as her cock began leaking precum on Ghost's mask, making it shine slightly. 

The vessel seemed to get an idea. They grabbed Hornet's cock and put the tip at the entrance of their eye hole. "What do you want to d-" Hornet's words were cut off by a moan as Ghost leaned forward and shoved her cock into their eye hole. For a normal bug, an action like that would be painful and gory. But Ghost was a vessel, and for them it felt almost pleasurable. The void squeezed Hornet's cock from all sides, driving her almost crazy with lust. She stood up and grabbed Ghost by the horns, using them as handles. 

She began slamming in and out of Ghost's eye hole. She pulled them all the way down to the base, her cock so large that the tip pushed against the back of their shell. Hornet pulled back until only the tip was still inside, then slammed it all back in at once. Hornet let out a loud moan which echoed across the tunnels of Deepnest as Ghost's shell rattled as if it got hit with a greatnail.

Their sister was using them as a sex toy. And they were loving it. Their own cock was leaking like a broken faucet, throbbing without them even needing to touch it. Ghost grabbed onto Hornet's thighs and pushed themselves down on her cock. Their sister's moaning was driving them wild with lust as well. They wanted to make Hornet feel good. At that moment, Ghost let themselves forget about their mission. All that mattered was their sister and her pleasure.

"Ghost! I'm going to cum!" Hornet yelled out between moans. She hilted herself inside of Ghost. The vessel felt her cock throb inside of them and braced themselves. Hornet threw her head back and let out a loud shriek of pleasure as she came, spurting thick, hot jizz straight into Ghost's void body. They absorbed like they would absorb soul, only this felt a lulling out of their eye hole. She let out one more spurt of spunk over their mask before she slumped back into the hot spring, breathing heavily.

"That was..." Hornet trailed off as she heaved a breath "incredible. I wish we would have done this sooner." She said breathlessly. Ghost couldn't agree more, but didn't have any way to express that. Well, no verbal way. They hoped that snuggling up to their sister's side and gently grinding against her would get what they wished they could say across.

Hornet raised her head and looked at them, letting out a small giggle. She put a hand on their head and petted it gently. "You deserve some release as well. You've more than earned it." She said, then picked little Ghost up and put them a bit further away. She rolled onto her front and shook her ass from side to side. "It's only fair that you get to use me after I used you."

Ghost practically pounced on her, shoving their slick member inside of her hole. They thrusted in and out with wild abandon, their movements quick and sloppy. It was obvious that they didn't have much experience, but their sheer enthusiastic lust more than made up for it. The sound of their void body slapping against Hornet's chitin echoed out across the tunnels. "You're doing great little ghost! Keep up that pace!" Hornet's praise made Ghost's cock throb.

Ghost shoved their cock all the way to the base. They couldn't take it anymore. They threw their head back in a soundless moan and came. A few ropes of cum spurted out of their cock and inside of Hornet, the warmth of their cum making her squirm. 

Ghost pulled out and laid next to Hornet. She rolled on her side and pulled Ghost into a hug. It wasn't long until Ghost fell asleep. Their eyes were still wide open, their mask unable to move. But their breathing was slow and rhythmic, their body loose and relaxed. They were just as adorable asleep as they were awake. 

Hornet clutched her sibling tight to her chest and let herself drift off into slumber. After everything that both of them had been through, they deserved this calm.


End file.
